


Dulce et decorum est

by RainyForecast



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Jame Buchanan Barnes will see to that, POV Bucky Barnes, The world is going to pay the debt it owes Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/RainyForecast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...My friend, you would not tell with such high zest<br/>To children ardent for some desperate glory,<br/>The old Lie: Dulce et decorum est<br/>Pro patria mori.</p><p>-Wilfred Owen, 1893-1918</p><p>Inspired by the Captain America:Civil War trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dulce et decorum est

I found

 

out

 

I found

 

myself?

 

(not a lot left)

( ~~warped~~ )

(obliterated)

 

(there are no words strong enough)

(I am going to combust in the inferno of my own wrath)

 

And I found

 

him.

 

(“don’t do anything stupid,” I remember that part)

(“don’t” I said)

 

(I’ve always been selfish)

 

(I’d watched you choke on your own phlegm winter after winter)

(and still I was glad it meant they’d never let you sign up)

(didn't matter in the end)

(damn them all to hell)

 

 

(How long ago has the war been for you?)

(less than a handful of years)

(You never got to come home)

(straight from one godforsaken battlefield to another)

  
You and your good, fool heart

( ~~Should I be angry at you?)~~

~~(Never could.)~~

I can be selfish enough for us both

 

Let them come

I’ll shatter their bodies and salt their bones

 

There is no more peace for me

 

But for you?

I will carve it, bloody-knifed, out of the very foundations of the earth.


End file.
